Être plus que ça
by cornelune
Summary: Une nuit d'insomnie au Terrier, Theodore et Harry, leurs cicatrices, leurs marques et leurs souffrances.


**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la Grande Prêtresse

**Note :** Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone, lien dans mes favoris) pour le thème « Marque ». Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris.

* * *

Un grand cri le réveilla en sursaut. Il se rendit cependant compte que si cri il y avait eu, ce n'était que dans son rêve – son cauchemar, s'il interprétait correctement la sueur qui baignait ses membres glacés. La jeune femme à ses côtés grogna en le sentant bouger, mais il replaça bien vite la couverture, et elle replongea dans le sommeil.

Avant de quitter la chambre, il s'autorisa un instant de contemplation attendrie – il ne comprendrait jamais comment elle pouvait aussi bien dormir, et aussi profondément ! Mais ses rêves certainement n'étaient pas hantés par les mêmes figures cagoulées qui peuplaient les siens.

Attrapant au passage sa baguette, il sortit dans le jardin, laissant l'air frais fouetter son visage. Certainement, le lieu n'était pas étranger au cauchemar : dès qu'il quittait son appartement, seul endroit où il se sentait réellement en sécurité, il dormait mal. Il soupira, agacé. Il ne pouvait qu'être en sécurité dans cette maison, entouré par des héros et le Sauveur du monde sorcier ! Mais ses angoisses ne semblaient pas intégrer cette notion.

Se frottant machinalement le bras, à s'en faire souffrir – oh, s'il avait pu souffrir assez pour racheter le mal, pour racheter les horreurs et les morts – il songea qu'une de ces cigarettes moldues qu'affectionnaient Blaise, au grand mépris de Drago, viendrait esthétiquement compléter le tableau pathétique qu'il devait offrir. Humide de son cauchemar et l'esprit habité d'images inoubliables, il aurait pu contempler le ciel, et dévoiler au monde en un rugissement bien senti son esprit torturé.

Esprit qui pour l'heure semblait décider à divaguer, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une amélioration.

« Insomniaque, Nott ? »

Il se retourna d'un mouvement surpris, dégainant souplement sa baguette … Avant de constater que la silhouette face à lui était celle de la dernière personne qu'il désirait voir.

« On dirait bien que toi aussi, Potter. » Son ton était neutre, comme toujours. Il avait été éduqué avec le self-control, il n'allait pas laisser voir à ce crétin de Survivant à quel point sa présence lui déplaisait.

« J'ai mes raisons. » Le ton de Potter, au contraire, était un peu agressif – amer. Mais Theodore pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir, comprenant trop bien tout ce que l'Auror ne disait pas. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre avec lui, simplement parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré que Ginny le préfère.

« Je ne doute pas qu'elles sont très bonnes. » Ah, il était l'indifférence même ! Quel professionnalisme !

Potter le contempla un instant, avant de hausser les épaules. « Tu préfères peut-être qu'on parle de pourquoi toi, tu ne dors pas ? Pas habitué à dormir avec quelqu'un ? » Cette fois, le Survivant se faisait railleur. Theodore n'en était pas touché le moins du monde, aussi se contenta-t-il d'un léger haussement de sourcils.

« Alors, Nott, tu n'as rien à me répondre ? Pas un trait d'humour, pas un peu d'esprit à m'envoyer dans la figure, à moi qui suis si inférieur, si stupide et méprisable ? »

Theodore ne répondit pas, refusant d'entrer dans le jeu d'un Potter qui semblait prêt à s'énerver. Mais sa réaction n'eut d'autre effet que d'attiser la colère de Harry.

« Nott, tu vas me répondre ? Ou peut-être que je ne suis pas digne que tu m'adresses la parole ? Hein, dis-moi ? Bordel, qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'empêcher de dormir, quand t'es avec MA copine ? Ne me dis pas que tu fais des cauchemars, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est … »

Le ton était franchement méprisant, et le sang de Theodore se mit à bouillir plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il serra convulsivement les poings, tentant de s'empêcher de réagir stupidement – en vain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de mes cauchemars ? Va te faire foutre, à la fin, avec ton putain de complexe ! Va te faire foutre, si tu crois être le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir à cause de _lui _! »

Quand Theodore s'énerve, c'est le monde qui bascule, disait Blaise. Et Theodore n'en est pas fier. Ce qu'ils doivent avoir l'air con, à se crier dessus, dans le jardin humide du Terrier, glacés par la brume de l'aube qui approche, bercée de la lumière douce du matin qui s'éveille et de la nuit qui s'adoucit – le bleu du ciel est plus clair, les étoiles s'éloignent, mais le soleil dort encore.

« Dis-moi, Nott » Theodore entend la colère sourde dans la voix basse, et plonge brusquement ses yeux dans les prunelles absurdement vertes de Potter, derrière ses éternelles lunettes. « Est-ce que tu rêves du cadavre de Cedric Diggory, de celui de Fred ? Est-ce que tu entends la voix de Voldemort, dans ta tête, encore, toujours dans ta tête, est-ce que tu ressens sa haine ?

- Saint Potter, martyr, priez pour nous. » marmonne Theodore, avant de reprendre, vibrant, furieux : « Tu veux savoir si je l'entends dans mon esprit ? Toujours ! Chaque nuit, Potter, il revient, il me fouille, il me sonde, il voit tout, il salit tout. Et je jette des Doloris, et je vois mourir des gosses moldus et va te faire foutre, Potter ! »

Il s'en veut. Plus il parle, plus il s'en veut et se sent stupide et frotte son bras jusqu'à sentir couler le sang. Son regard monte des yeux fatigués de Potter à sa cicatrice, redescend sur son propre bras. Frénétiquement, il relève sa manche, il plante ses ongles dans la tête de mort terrible, il veut arracher la peau, effacer ce qui lui fait mal – encore, toujours mal.

Mais une main de fer s'abat sur son poignet, immobilisant ses mouvements. Il lève des yeux hagards sur Potter, dont le visage ne semble plus que las.

« Arrête ça. Ca me dégoûte. » Mais dans la voix de Potter, il y a moins de dégoût que de lassitude, de fatigue, et d'autre chose que Theodore ne distingue pas. Dans ses yeux fixés sur la marque, il y a une fascination morbide qui effraie le sorcier. Et quand Potter tend la main, comme pour effleurer la peau si sensible, Theodore dégage brutalement son poignet endolori, laisse retomber ses bras le long du corps. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils se taisent.

« Il aimait bien marquer les gens … Son côté possessif, je suppose. »

C'est la pire tentative d'humour qu'il ait jamais faite, Theodore en a conscience. Mais à ses côtés, Potter esquisse un sourire vide.

« Je comprends pourquoi Ginny a choisi un Mangemort. Beaucoup plus viril, le serpent.

- Eh ouais, Potter, l'éclair, c'est dépassé. »

Ils ne se regardent toujours pas, mais ils devinent le sourire un peu forcé de l'autre, dans leurs tons pareillement désolés – un peu plus aigre, celui de Potter.

Un silence.

« Mais je ne sais pas, pourquoi moi. Je ne sais pas … » Theodore murmure, les yeux balayant nerveusement le sol, sans savoir ce qui le pousse à confier une telle chose à Potter entre tous.

Mais le Survivant ne répond rien, se contente de hausser les épaules. « On est plus que nos marques. »

Theodore relève la tête, cette fois, décidé à croiser le regard de Potter, qui l'ignore. Sa main monte à sa cicatrice, la frotte mollement, et retombe.

Sans un regard ou un geste pour celui qu'il laisse derrière, le Survivant entre dans la maison. Et Theodore, sentant la fatigue l'envahir, le suit d'un pas lourd.

Se glissant entre les draps et les bras de Ginny qui l'attire à elle, les yeux clos, Theodore soupire de bien-être. Et songe que pour l'enfant qui grandit dans le ventre arrondi, il ne rampera ni ne s'humiliera en excuses à genoux. Ce n'est pas ce père-là qu'il veut être. Il n'achètera ni ne suppliera pour sa rédemption. Il est Nott, il est marqué, il l'assume et le portera jusqu'à la fin, la tête haute.

Mais pour Ginny et l'enfant qui grandit, Theodore se promet de porter des manches longues.


End file.
